


No Dogs On The Moon -- but Neverwinter is Fine

by miinyuu



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (probably), Found Family, Gen, Post-Canon, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinyuu/pseuds/miinyuu
Summary: What it says on the tin. A Magnus+Angus found-family drabble based on that scene in episode 68. Written before the finale in case anything changes there.Also, with a surprise crossover-cameo from someone from a certain visual novel everyone's been in love with lately. Just because I can.





	No Dogs On The Moon -- but Neverwinter is Fine

It’s been a while since the Hunger had been stopped. The world has fallen into quiet, more than ever before. The entire world seemed peaceful these past few months, everyone working together to rebuild what they had lost. Things were slowly returning to normal and people had begun to live their lives again. 

Angus McDonald had moved in with Magnus after all was said and done. They now live in Neverwinter, as do most of their friends, ones they see on a pretty regular basis — when you spend an entire century with people, it’s hard to just lose contact because they live on the other side of town now. 

When the Bureau of Balance headquarters was shut down and everyone went to live back on solid land, Angus wasn’t sure where he would go. He received multiple offers from those he loved and trusted but how was he supposed to pick? 

Yet eventually he went with Magnus. The boy detective sees him in equal parts as an older brother and as a bit of a father figure as well. The two often spent entire days just enjoying each others’ presence, Angus trying to solve a mystery (or just reading another novel of one) while Magnus works on his latest carpentry project. 

One day, as the older boy is sanding the leg of a table, Angus slides his bookmark back between two pages and looks up at him, inspired by a chapter in his book. 

“Sir… could we get a dog someday?” 

Magnus immediately stops his work and looks up at Angus like a jolt of electricity just ran through him. Like he’d been waiting for this question for longer than he could even figure, but he didn’t want to be the one to bring it up. 

“You want a dog?” Magnus has a new light in his eyes and Angus, The Great Boy Detective, of course picks up on it immediately, smiling back at him in return. And this is where he decides to have a little fun. 

“I’d make sure to take care of it and take it for walks myself, sir, you wouldn’t have to worry about that, and—” 

“Ango.” Magnus stands up, setting his tools aside right in the middle of his work, fully ready to abandon it all. “Let’s go.” 

Angus’ eyes widen behind his glasses, looking up to Magnus and asking, “R-right now?” 

Suddenly the roles seem reversed between the two of them, Angus setting his book down and standing up to follow an overexcited Magnus out of his shop and into the house to get his wallet. 

Before they know it the two have made their way to the Neverwinter animal shelter and are being led back to see the dogs. There aren’t many there, which makes them both happy to see, and yet it makes it even harder for them to not just take every one of them. 

Angus asks first to play with a beagle, one that’s not _quite_ a puppy, though still very young. Both boys kneel on the ground and pet the little thing, its tail wagging as it jumps up into Angus’ lap. It places its paws on his chest and licks his face, almost knocking his glasses off as Angus just laughs. Seconds later it’s already climbing onto Magnus’ lap to do the same to him. 

They also look at a pitbull, a daschund, and a few mutts they can’t quite tell the breed of. Their last dog, determined to give each and every one a fair shot before they decide who to bring home, is a golden retriever. The shelter worker, an elven man with glasses, a purple polo, and long black hair in a ponytail, opens the door to this last kennel that holds the retriever. He explains, “This girl here was brought in after her owner died last month. She’s about three years old already and a bit shy around new people, but very sweet. We couldn’t find any info on her name but she’s up to date on her shots and already spayed.” 

The dog sits on the ground still as Angus approaches her, Magnus a step behind him, both crouching down to get level with her. She looks calm and entirely still, tail not moving though she doesn’t make any aggressive movements or noises either. 

Angus slowly extends a hand, fingers curled slightly and palm facing down, for the dog to smell. It takes its time with the gesture, but after a few seconds she gives Angus’ hand a gentle lick and her tail starts to sway side to side, brushing over the ground. 

This dog is much less enthusiastic to start than most of the others they had seen, but it only takes about two minutes before the dog is on her back, Magnus and Angus both excitedly rubbing her belly. 

The shelter employee smiles and asks them, though neither boy looks back at him just then, “Would you like to see any of the others again?” 

Magnus looks to Angus with questioning eyes and Angus gives a determined look and a nod in return. 

“We’ll take her.” 

A quick trip to the market gives them the food and supplies they need for their new friend, one still without a name several hours later. The two boys sit in the living room of their cozy little home, connected to Magnus’ workshop, Magnus testing what commands the dog already seems to know. 

He finds he can get her to sit and lie down, and when Angus tries, treat held behind his back and his other hand held out for her, he learns she can also shake paws and give high-fives. 

“So what’re ya gonna name her?” Magnus asks, watching the dog gently take the treat from Angus’ hand right before Angus kneels on the floor to hug the overly fluffy retriever. 

“I’m not sure yet,” Angus says, an idea in mind, though he’s hesitant to share without getting Magnus’ input first. “Did you have any ideas, sir?” 

“Not really,” Magnus says, reaching an arm out to pet the still-unnamed dog. 

Angus looks tense for a brief second, then taking in a deep breath to steel himself. He’s not sure if his idea is a great one or a horrible one — but as a true detective, the only way he can find out is to test it for himself. 

“What if… we named her Julia, sir?” 

Angus is suddenly prepared for the worst. He really isn’t sure how Magnus would feel about the idea, one way or the other, but he has a feeling the opinion will be strong regardless, just hoping for the better. He looks to Magnus who just looks back at him in turn for a second or two, lips loosely parted. 

The next thing he knows, Magnus has his arms wrapped around both child and dog alike, and Angus could swear he hears a small sniffle. When they finally are released from this massive bear hug, Magnus wipes at one eye and just says, “Alright. Julia.” He looks at the dog who wags her tail in response. 

“Hey, Ango,” Magnus says then, turning to him, “wanna go play with her in the park?” 

Angus gives an enthusiastic grin in reply. “You bet, sir!” 


End file.
